1. Field of the Invention
The structure according to the invention relates to packaging and provides for a number of compartments formed from a single cut and scored blank.
2. The Prior Art
The invention structure herein provides an improvement over that exemplified in Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,659 wherein a single cut and scored blank provides a structure of only four compartments.